A Thousand Years
by Weatherbug02
Summary: Louis is getting married, but not to Corinne. It's too late for them. Or is it? *Oneshot*


It was too late. It was the day of the wedding. But, it wasn't ours. I did not confess my love to him in time. Actually, I didn't confess it at all, but that's my own fault. I don't even think he'd take me anyway. What king would want a country girl, turn maid, then musketeer? What person has ever been a country girl, turn maid, then musketeer, and then a queen? No one and that's how it will always be.

_Hearts beat fast…._

He is getting married to a stranger. A duchess. Her name is Maria Anna Victoria of Bavaria. She's very nice and beautiful and absolutely perfect, but…..she's just not for him. She's too ladylike and too girly. She thinks everything is 'newfangled' and 'preposterous', especially about us four musketeers, so I don't even know how long we will last once she's been coronated. I guess we'll just have to hope that Louis stands his ground.

Louis. He…He…I don't know. I don't want to believe he wants to get married, but it's hard not to. He spends all his time with her, taking strolls around the grounds, laughing. He once took her in the balloon. Of course, that only lasted five minutes before she demanded it down because of the height and the 'unknowingness' of it. He seems happy so I guess it's all that matters.

I knock on his door a couple hours before the big event. He opened it and smiled….sadly. I walk in and smiled too….a fake smile. "Congratulations, Louis." I say.

He nodded, "Thanks, but this is turning out differently than I hoped." He mumbled the last part, but I could hear him.

"What?"

Louis scratched his left arm. He does that when he gets nervous, which is another thing that I know and love about him. "Oh, you heard that?" he asks me embarrassed.

I looked at my feet. "Yeah."

There was an awkward tension in the air. Louis looked at me, "Corinne," I look at him too, "I don't want to get married today."

_Time stands still_

I just stand there shocked, but I knew that would only make the situation worse. I finally find my voice, "Why, Louis?" I ask him. "She's so beautiful and perfect. She'll make a wonderful queen." Just saying those words made my heart break.

He took a step closer to me, "That's just the thing, Corinne. She's perfect, but I don't want perfect." He looked into my eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrow, "So, you want imperfect?" I ask him.

He took one of my hands. "No, I want-" he pauses making me antsy, "-I want you, Corinne." Louis whispered in my ear.

_One step closer_

My breathing hitched when he said that. I couldn't believe he said that. I also couldn't believe that he started leaning in. I did too. I wanted to stop, but I didn't. Pretty soon our lips met in a kiss.

I kept objecting to it, but it didn't work on him or myself so I just kept quiet and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we both just stood there.

He looked at the floor, "You know I still have to do this." He said sadly. I nodded slowly and sighed. "I don't want to. I don't want to get married to someone I don't love, but….it's too late to back out. I'm sorry." He sat on the floor. I followed and we stared at each other.

I looked at his clock and realized what time it was. "Louis," I say sadly. "You have to go."

He gasped and stood up. "Right," And he turned and headed towards the door. He paused after he opened the door, "Are you coming?"

"To watch the person I love get married to another person?" I laughed, "Why not."

I stood there near the altar, watching him. He was more nervous than I could ever imagine. I can't blame him either. He was going to get married to a girl he didn't love while the girl he really did love watched. I would be more nervous than him if that were me.

After a while, everyone hushed. The doors opened and in walked the flower girls, bridesmaids, and finally, the bride. The future Queen, Maria Anna Victoria of Bavaria. All hail the queen…..

The funny thing is, as she walked down the aisle, I did not have a twinge of hatred or envy towards her, surprisingly. I didn't feel like crying even though she was taking the person I loved away from me. All I felt from this moment was happiness. I guess it was because Louis and I had settled down our feelings and now that I've told them to him, I can let them go.

As the official ceremony started, I saw Louis' eyes glance around everywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere, but to Maria Anna's eyes. Maybe he thought that her dark eyes would kill his soul or brainwash him. Or maybe, he just didn't want to give her then wrong message. Only he knows the answer to that.

Louis looked over my way. I kept my eyes firmly on him. They stayed there and I didn't take notice to what was going on around the room at all. I heard voices, but I didn't take anything into account.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"No." I heard Louis' voice and snapped out of my trance. "No, I'm not doing this."

I didn't realize what he said, but when he ran up to me and kissed me, I think I got the hint. And, I didn't mind at all. We both ran out of the room and into the hallway. "What did you just do?" I asked him shocked.

"I wimped out on my marriage to a duchess, see, no big deal." He smirked and kissed me again.

I smiled and accepted again. We stayed like that, even when some of his advisors and even Treville came up to them. He made them leave.

"I'll love you for a thousand years." He whispered in my ear.

That simple statement was enough to turn me into a sobbing mess.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."

_And all along I believed__  
><em>_I would find you__  
><em>_Time has brought__  
><em>_Your heart to me__  
><em>_I have loved you for a__  
><em>_Thousand years__  
><em>_I'll love you for a__  
><em>_Thousand more…..__  
><em> 

A/N: How was it? I got really bored so I started writing this. Tell me how it was, please!

Sincerely,

Weatherbug02


End file.
